Wolfstar oneshots
by whatifwerewritethestars
Summary: A random collection of my Wolfstar oneshots
1. Should I ?

"Who is it then ?"

"Huh ?" Remus answered, confused.

"The person you're thinking about instead of listening to me," Lily replied.

"I was listening to you !"

"Really ? What was I talking about ?"

"... prefect stuff."

"I'm not stupid," Lily sighed.

"I know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Ah ! So I was right, there's someone !"

Remus did not try to deny it. He knew it was pointless, especially with Lily. She always got what she wanted.

"It's complicated," he simply said.

Lily followed his eyes which unconsciously fell on a raven boy talking loudly near the fireplace.

"Oh. Yes it is."

Remus seemed surprise and immediately blushed. He was caught.

"Since when ?"

"A few months," he mumbled.

"Are you gonna tell him ?"

"What ? No way !"

"Why ?"

"He's my friend."

"You're sad."

"Doesn't matter."

"Does to me."

"You said you woudn't tell anyone !"

"I won't. But you should."

"Should I ?"


	2. Comfort

"Hey, what's wrong with you Moony ? Full moon's over."

Remus looked up at Sirius. He was standing beside his bed, a worried look on his face.

"I'm alright," he lied.

"You can talk to me."

"I'm fine, I'm serious."

"No, I am."

"Fuck you Pads," Remus smiled.

And Sirius wished he could find some stupid thing to add just so Remus would keep smiling. But he didn't and silence fell between them.

Sirius knew his Moony wasn't fine. It was as if a grey cloud followed him everywhere and he desperately wanted to chase it away.

"Okay don't tell me then. But I'll stay here anyway," he declared, sitting next to Remus. "In case you change your mind."

"Thank you Padfoot."


	3. Girls

"What is it Pads ?" Remus asked as his friend bursted into the dormitory.

"They're driving me mad."

"Who ?"

"Girls."

"Oh."

"Can you imagine ? It's the second time this week a girl declares to me."

"You should be flattered."

"I'm not ! They're freaking me out. Last week a Ravenclaw chick gave me chocolates."

"That's sweet."

"Peter ate them and became obsessed with that girl he never met. They're trying to poison me !"

"Damn."

"What is it about me they like that much ?" Sirius sighed, sitting on Remus' bed by his side.

"I don't know. You're funny. And kinda handsome."

"Am I ?" Sirius asked with a teasing smile.

Remus shrugged.

"I guess you are."

"You sweet wolf boy," Sirius smiled.

The pillow he received right in his face made him laugh.

"At least you don't try to poison me."

"Why would I ?"

"Yeah, why would you ? I'm already crazy about you."


	4. Kissing you

"What the fuck are you doing ?!" Sirius yelled, pushing Remus away.

"Kissing you," the wolf replied stubbornly.

"I noticed. But I don't understand."

"I was trying to explain."

"To explain what ?"

"What do you think ?"

"I think you've lost your mind, Moony."

"I would try to explain again, but you don't seem to enjoy it."

"I don't."

Remus's eyes lowered.

"I don't enjoy it," Sirius repeated. "I freakin' love it."

"Huh ?"

"I freakin' love you."


	5. Handsome

The monotone voice of Mr. Binns was introducing one by one the goblins who took part in the different goblin rebellions. Bodrod the Bearded. Urg the Unclean. It was boring as hell. Even the most serious students weren't listening anymore. In fact, Remus was lost in his mind, staring at Sirius's back.

"Can't take your eyes off me Moony, can you ?" asked the young boy when he noticed it.

"Huh ? No I- I wasn't- it's just..."

"I don't blame you. I know I'm handsome," Sirius teased with a wink.

He turned back before he could see Remus awkwardly blushing. Bloody hell he was.


	6. A book

"What are you readiiing ?"

"A book," Remus replied.

"Really ! What is it about ?"

Remus lowered his book to look at Sirius, who had invited himself on his bed as he often did on evenings.

"Sea creatures."

"Is that interesting ?"

"It is. You can't imagine how many weird beasts do live underwater ! With awkward eyes, ugly tentacles, transparent skin... And there's probably loads of undiscovered creatures. Why are you laughing ?"

"I'm not."

Remus would have sworn Sirius was making fun of him with his wide smile and twinkling eyes.

"Am I talking too much ?"

"I could listen to you all night long, Moony."


	7. Monster

"Remus, we need to talk to you."

The young boy looked at his three friends surrounding him and suddenly felt anxiety roaring in his chest.

"What is it ?" he said slowly.

"Are you a werewolf ?" Sirius asked.

They knew. The first true friends he had ever had were aware of his sickness and now he was going to lose them. They were going to tell everyone he was nothing but a beast, and he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. He should have known this day would come.

"Yes," he finally said. "I'm a werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell us ?!" James asked.

"Why didn't I tell my friends that I'm a monster ? I dunno, really !"

Sirius gently put his hands on Remus' shoulders. A sweet and comforting light was dancing in his dark grey eyes when they met his.

"You're not a monster Remus," he said. "You're the kindest and smartest person I've ever met."


	8. Hangover

When he woke up, the first thing Remus felt was the terrible headache pulsing in his brain. The second was the warm body clutching his.

He didn't dare to move. It took him a while to focus and remember what had led to this situation.

Firewhisky. Firewhisky had caused him the headache and brought Sirius in his bed.

Last night, Gryffindor's last year students had organised a little party in the Common Room to celebrate their final week at Hogwarts. Someone had illegally got bottles of alcool from Hogsmeade and everyone had ended up completely drunk. Even he, Remus, the serious and reserved guy.

He blushed. He had not been reserved last night when his tongue had slipped into Sirius' mouth. When his lips had tasted every inch of his warm naked skin. When he...

"Hi Moony," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hi Pads. Had a good sleep ?"

"Hell yeah," Sirius replied with the brightest smile.


	9. Amortentia

"Who can tell me what this potion is ? Yes, Mr Lupin ?"

"It's Amortentia, sir. The most powerful love potion ever. Its smell is different for everyone depending on what attracts them."

"Absolutely right, Mr Lupin ! Five points for Gryffindor. Now what do you smell ?"

"I can smell chocolate, fresh parshment and..." He stopped before mumbling : "And dog fur."

Remus tried to hide his blushing cheeks but thank Merlin the professor had already asked someone else.

"It smells like gingerbread and lilies," James replied after a Ravenclaw girl.

"Great. Do you see how strange and vicious this potion is ? Its adapted smell makes it very dangerous for it can trap everyone. Please tell us what you're smelling instead of laughing, Mr Black."

"Yes sir," Sirius sighed. "I can smell... sea and lemon. Old dusty books too," he added, winking at Remus.


	10. Dare

"Sirius ! Truth or dare ?"

"Dare," he replied without any hesitation.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with the hottest person in this room," the girl said with an invitation in her eyes.

"No problem," Sirius answered.

With a shrug, he turned to the person sitting on his right and cupped its face in his hands to hungrily devour its lips. When he let go, everyone was looking at him with amazement. Especially Remus, utterly confused about the passionate kiss they had just exchanged.


	11. Bet

"OH MY GOD GUYS !"

Surprised, Sirius let go of Remus who sat up straight on his bed where they were snogging just seconds ago.

"JUST TELL US WHEN IT'S NOT SAFE TO COME IN," James went on yelling. "I don't want any nightmares..."

"We were just kissing," Sirius said.

James took some books from his trunk under the waiting stares of the two caught lovers.

"Are you gonna say something ?" Remus finally asked.

"How long ?"

"Three weeks."

"Great," James said with a victorious smile. "Thank you, guys."

"What ?!"

"Thank you ! Lily owes me two Galleons."

"What ?!" Remus repeated, confused.

Sirius was laughing.

"Are you serious James ?"

"Yeah, I bet her you'd make out before Christmas. She said you morons were too blind."

"You knew ?!" Remus asked taken aback.

"Well guys you were pretty obvious. I mean who throws such gazes at a friend ?"

"Damn," Sirius said.

"I'm happy for you guys, but no hanky-panky in here ok ?"

"Shut up James."

He dodged the pillow Remus had thrown him and went out sneering.


	12. Coming out

"You look like shit Pads."

"Thanks Moony."

"I mean, what's wrong ?"

"My parents kicked me out of the house."

"What ?! Why ?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor. And a jerk. Also I might have come out."

"Come out ?"

"I'm gay."

"Are you ?"

"Yup. I guess that was the final disgrace. It won't get better this time."

"Where did you spend summer ?"

"At James' place. His parents are the best."

"They are."

Silence fell between the two boys sitting on Sirius' bed.

"So, you and James..?" Remus finally asked.

"What ?! No ! He's like a brother to me. And ya'know, he's into Evans."

"Oh."

"Are you really that stupid Moony ?" Sirius smiled.

"What do you mean ?"

Sirius' lips crashed on his, explaining perfectly what he meant. Remus thought he liked that meaning.


	13. Dating ?

"We should tell them."

Sirius looked up at Remus with a smirk.

"That whole secret part is kinda fun though."

"I'm serious Pads. They're our friends."

"So what ?"

"It's been like five weeks. They would definitely tell us if they were dating someone for five weeks."

"So we're dating ?"

"Come on. They should know."

"Alright. Let's tell them."

"Do you think it'll bother them ?" Remus asked after a while.

"Why would it ?"

"I don't know. That's kinda weird."

"I don't think it is."

"How should we tell them ?"

"Just stop worrying."

Sirius gently collided his lips with Remus's in a soft and comforting kiss. The soft part didn't last long as Remus pulled Sirius closer to him and slipped his hands in his curls. Sirius bit his lower lip in appreciation and laid on the bed, allowing the werewolf to come above him and taste the sweet skin of his neck. The dark haired boy let go a sigh and gripped Remus' shirt.

"Off with this Moony."

Remus smiled and let Sirius free him from his shirt. His lips had just crashed back on his boyfriend's when the door suddenly opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS ?!"

Sirius and Remus immediately broke apart and looked at the dumbfounded James and Peter, whose eyes and mouths were wide open.

"Well... I think they know," Sirius finally said.


	14. One stupid werewolf

I think I knew it since the first time I saw him. It was something in his eyes or in his smile. Maybe both. But for a long time I didn't want to admit it.

We could talk about anything and laugh about everything. We were so different but yet shared so much. I loved our late conversations when everyone else was asleep. We eventually embraced sometimes but I just called it a "profound friendship".

How stupid I was.

The day he told me about this girl, my chest hurted so much I thought I was having an attack. But I smiled and told him she was great. And so did I with all the next girls.

Although he didn't really search for attention, Sirius was highly popular. He had that special charm that just attracted everyone to him. That arrogant yet elegant look. That twinkle in his dark eyes. No wonder why every girl fell for him.

Every girl, and one stupid werewolf.


	15. Shut up

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes I am."

"You just winced ! Are you hurt ?"

"That's nothing."

"You're hurt !"

"That's nothing," Remus repeated, sitting in the compartment where James was already eating chocolate frogs with Peter.

"Don't lie to me," Sirius said sharply.

He sat down next to Remus and stared at him, frowning. When he had greeted him with a hug, his friend had winced in pain. He knew it was pain. He also knew it was because of the wolf within him.

"When ?" he asked.

"Last full moon," Remus finally sighed.

"Is it bad ?"

"Not anymore."

"But it hurts."

"Sometimes."

Without warning, Sirius firmly pinned Remus against the window and lifted his t-shirt.

"What the hell Sirius ?!" Remus protested.

It was worse than ever. A long swollen and red scar was running on Remus' abdomen. He managed to get rid of his friend and replaced his t-shirt, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad ?!" Sirius asked too loudly.

"It's not."

"Are you kidding ?!"

"Well. I didn't want to worry you."

"I wouldn't have been worried."

"You are right now."

"I'm not. Or maybe I am. But it doesn't matter, you should talk to me !"

"I know I should."

"It could have turned bad. Please promise me you'll tell me if that happens again."

"Alright Pads, I promise," Remus sighed.

"Thanks Moony."

"But don't worry too much. I'm used to injuries y'know."

"I can't help. You're the best."

"You are."

"No, you a-"

"OMG GUYS SHUT UP AND JUST KISS ALREADY !" James suddenly exploded.


	16. Hurt

"Damn, I really wanna punch this guy."

James and Remus were sitting in the library, studying Herbology. But James was distracted by the ginger girl holding hands with a Ravenclaw's sixth year two tables further.

"Is that how you feel when you see Sirius with all those girls ?"

"I- what ?!" Remus asked, looking up at his friend.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Come on, man."

Remus watched his friend for a few seconds. He couldn't get his eyes off the couple and yet it hurt him every time Lily giggled. His fists clenched probably as tight as his heart and his face was dark. He could clearly read the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah. That's exactly how I feel," Remus finally sighed.


	17. Escape boredom

"Oi Moony, where are James and Peter ?"

"In detention. Again."

"Actually I feel kind of betrayed. Detention's my thing."

Remus' face was hidden behind his book, but I knew he was smiling.

"Then it's just the two of us ?"

"I guess," he said looking up at me.

"Mhm... what are we gonna do to escape boredom ?"

"I'm not bored."

He showed me his book and I sighed.

"You're not fun either."

"Okay," he capitulated. "We can do something else if you want to."

"Yes !"

I took his book from his hands and threw it on the floor, ignoring his wince.

"So, what do you wanna do ?" he asked.

"I might have an idea. But I'm not sure you'll enjoy it."

"Another of your stupid games ?"

"Yep. But it's not stupid !"

"Okay. Tell me then."

"Nah. I'll show you. Close your eyes."

"How can you show me if I close my eyes ?"

"You'll see. Well, no you won't. Damn you're ruining everything, just close your eyes !"

He seemed reluctant but eventually closed his eyes.

"Fine. Do not cheat."

I looked at him and took a deep breath. I had dreamt about this moment for months but now I was feeling nervous. Sirius Black feeling nervous. Could you imagine ?

"Your game is boring," Remus said, his eyes still closed.

I smiled for myself.

"Wait for it."

I approached him slowly, then gently kissed his lips. They were just like him, soft and sweet. I teasingly bit his lower lip before backing off.

"Well, Pads." He opened his amber eyes. "I have to say, I like this game."

"Do you ? It's called "I love you Moony"."

"Let's play again," he whispered before kissing me in return.


	18. Heaven

Seven minutes in heaven. That's how the game was called. I didn't know seven minutes could be so long.

I wasn't in heaven but in a small closet with Remus. And by small, I mean there was just enough place for one person.

It was dark, but I could see that his face had turned crimson. He was silently staring at a sleeping spider on its web.

"How long has it been ?" he finally asked, looking up at me.

Our faces were so closed I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Three minutes I think."

"Hm."

"Don't you enjoy it ?" I teased him with a smirk.

"Not really."

"Come on Moony, people would kill to be in your shoes right now. You should be glad : I'm all yours."

"Shut up Pads."

"Make me."

I didn't know why I was teasing him like that, but I did know that I enjoyed seeing him this embarrassed. He was kinda cute, looking at that boring spider as if it was the most captivating thing he had ever seen.

"Two minutes left Moony. It's now or never."

He attempted to punch me, so I would eventually shut up, but I stopped his hand. I hold tight as he tried to free it from my grip. His amber eyes met mine, lit with confusion and something else. I don't know what came over me but before I could realise it, our lips had collided together.

At first Remus didn't respond. But soon, his free hand was gripping my hair as I pulled him closer, realising how badly I had craved for this for weeks.

Maybe I was in heaven after all ?


End file.
